The present invention relates to pedestrian signal housings for relaying information (e.g., advertisements, directions, etc.) to pedestrians while waiting to cross a crosswalk.
Cities typically take in advertising revenues by allowing businesses to place advertisements on city controlled property. By way of example and not limitation, bus shelters may have a poster advertising a particular movie, restaurant or other service or product. These posters are provided to the city (or a third party working in conjunction with the city) by businesses that desire to advertise within that city. In exchange for allowing the business to advertise on city property, the city collects advertising revenues from the business. The advertising revenues help to pay for various city functions.
Other venues for advertisement revenues have also been considered. By way of example and not limitation, bus seats, vending machines, bus shelters, newsstands, trash receptacles, public toilets, benches, display kiosks, interactive street furniture, other site amenities, etc.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for providing additional venues to raise advertising revenues.